Shoes, Or Him?
by Chocoholic-Wallflower
Summary: Set after "The List". After Bebe is sent to jail for allowing corruption of the girls' list from cutest to ugliest boys, she's visited by someone she never expected. A Bebe-centric oneshot. R&R, please! You know you wanna...


_**Okay, I'm stuck on stupid Writer's block for most of my fics, and to make things worse, I'm lazy and lack motivation. *^_^; So if anyone's willing to give me ideas, please PM me.**_

_**So, this is a little Bebe-centric oneshot I thought up. Now I'll probably make a series of "South Park" oneshots, mostly of the romantic genre.**_

_**I don't own South Park.**_

* * *

><p>She ran up to me, and punched me in the face. It hurt like hell as I was blown back, my beloved bag of shoes out of my grip. Wendy reached for the gun in my gloved hand but I fought back. Dammit it she pulled on my hair, and I fell on my back, Wendy wasn't showing mercy and neither was I. I managed to pull the trigger, the loud sound of the gunshot filled my ears. Everyone flinched, even Stan and Kyle who I could see from the corner of my eye.<p>

"Wendy!" Stan shrieked in panic.

What about me? Stan, Kyle, I'm here too you know. I managed to get up, as Wendy and I checked our bodies if we got shot. Fortunately I was unharmed, same with Wendy.

Then the police came, forcing my hands behind my back as handcuffs were added. "Wait, I-I didn't do anything wrong!" I pleaded. It's not normal for a 9-year old to be arrested, unless it's South Park. But why me?

"You can explain all that downtown!" One of the cops replied.

While I was escorted to a policecar, I looked back at Stan, Kyle, and Wendy. Wendy held my bag of shoes, MY BAG OF SHOES, I glared angrily. Wendy just frowned, I could see guilt in her sea-green eyes even from far away. But it was very brief, and afterwards was looking into my bag, a slight smile on her face.

* * *

><p>I sat in a jail cell, head down and my golden curls covering my face. "Why me? Why me?" I muttered.<p>

I was told I was only staying for the night, but this is so humiliating. What would my friends say when they discover Bebe Stevens got arrested? Then the TV the cops were watching outside my jail cell changed the channel, and the volume seemed a little louder for me to hear. I lifted my head up to watch.

**"-Appears that a few hours ago, a fourth grader from South Park named Barbara "Bebe" Stevens was arrested for allowing corruption of a list and for almost murdering three other kids her age, Wendy Testaburger, Stanley Marsh, and Kyle Broflovski. Bebe was in possession of a gun and almost shot Wendy, but luckily didn't hit anyone. Bebe has been taken into custody for the night. And the list as I've mentioned was corrupted, the ranks of the cutest to ugliest boys were altered and put Clyde Donovan at the top. Wendy told us he was put at the top so he was good enough to date, and since girls who date Clyde would get shoe discounts at his father's store. Bebe had a shopping bag of shoes with her as well, but they were confiscated by Wendy as punishment. Now let's stop talking about this unnecessary piece of news and move on.-"**

I had my head down again, and began to sob. "Why me? Why me?" I continued to mutter.

* * *

><p>Some hours later, a familiar nasally voice said, "I'm here to see Bebe."<p>

I perked my head up, to see...CLYDE! What the hell was he doing here?

"Listen Bebe, I saw the news. The list I saw was a fake? Did you and the other girls only date me for shoes?"

I couldn't bear to look at him, and looked down at my feet, feeling like crying.

Clyde somehow opened the jail door, violently grabbed a lock of my hair and held my chin up with his other hand. I was forced to see the anger and hurt in his expression, making me guilty that I hurt him. By lying. "ANSWER ME, BEBE! I didn't leave home after dark and come here to not get an explanation from you! Did you and the other girls date me only for the shoes?"

The tears were bursting out of my eyes, my cheeks felt hot, a lump formed in my throat. I slowly nodded while I felt my lips curl into a frown.

"WHY?" Clyde asked me, as he started sobbing as well. It's no lie that Clyde's a very emotional boy.

"Sniff, n-nobody loves shoes more than I do! B-But, there's a-another even bigger reason. And, sniff, I-I like you-a lot, Clyde! You were in the bottom five of the list, and I-I didn't think you deserved it! I don't even c-care if you're the second fattest boy in our grade. YOU'RE NUMBER ONE TO ME!"

Clyde's face turned a faint shade of pink. "What?"

"It's true, I've liked you...for a long time. Ever since we started dating, at first I only dated you for the shoes and to get over Kyle, but it grew into something more. Even if Kyle has a very cute ass, I'd choose you any day."

"R-really? I like you a lot too. Your hair reminds me of popcorn, your skin's soft like a baby's butt. And I've always liked your brown eyes."

I was touched, especially since no one's ever commented about my hair which I dislike. It's so frizzy, I can't stand it. "You like my hair? I like your eyes as well! They're so unique." I giggled.

"You really like my eyes? I hate them, they look so odd." Clyde told me. You see, he has two different eye colors, one being icy-blue, the other being dark-brown.

"What's wrong with odd? And I like your hair too..." I began running my hand through Clyde's shaggy brown hair.

I could feel my mouth form a mischievous smile. With my other hand, I pulled Clyde's face closer to mine, and have our lips touch. It felt so good, Clyde looked rather surprised at first but began to enjoy it, attempting to press his lips to mine like I was. Gasps of the cops were heard.

About six seconds later, I pulled my face away, and let Clyde leave. I already have to sleep on an uncomfortable bed for the rest of the night.

"See you later, my little perv." I bid farewell, slowly waving.

Clyde waved back, closing the jail door with a key he must've gotten from the warden. "Bye bye, my little slut."

I blushed at the comment even if it was a little rude. So, clutching the jail bars, I watched Clyde walk away. Sighing, I lay on the jail cell's bed. I'll probably be having good dreams tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, this turned out better in my head. And I personally thought the romance was a little quick. But Clyde and Bebe aren't focused on very much. I`m more better with characters like Wendy. And I regret writing the profanity, I hate swearing. Even when written down, it still upsets me. And I wonder WHY I like "South Park" even though there's swears in pretty much every corner! SO PLEASE REVIEW! I'D BE SOOO HAPPY! X3<strong>_

_**The news said Bebe's gunshot didn't hit anyone, the reporter just doesn't know Bebe accidently shot Kenny. XD**_


End file.
